


Just Thank You For Standing By Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Established Relationship, General, Grilled Cheese/Grilled Cheeses, Happy, Happy Ending, Head Wound/Head Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Tomato Soup/Tomato Soups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve thanks Danny for standing by him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Just Thank You For Standing By Me:

*Summary: Steve thanks Danny for standing by him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett winced, as his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was cleaning the wound on the back of his head. “Ow, Damnit !”, The Hunky Brunette exclaimed, as Danny touched a particular spot. The Blond said softly, “Sorry”, & he gently tended to the wound further.

When he was done, He had Steve wash up, & relax on the couch, while he went to make dinner. It was a hell of a day, & they just want to forget it. The Shorter Man sighed, & went to start his cooking, & making his lover feel better. He knew that Steve was quiet, the blond will let him be for awhile, Then, They _will_ talk. 

He made grilled cheese & tomato soup, The Loudmouth Detective found something comforting about it. He made the plates, & headed to join where Steve was, He handed him his plate, & said, “Here you go”, The Former Seal took the plate in silence. “Are you okay, Babe ?”, Danny asked in concern, as he watched him with hawk eyes, seeing if anything was out of sorts.

The Former Seal didn’t say anything at first, which worried the shorter man. “I was just thinking that sometimes we sacrifice too much for this job, We get nothing out of it”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he looked at him sadly. It broke Danny’s heart to see him like that, He says this in response to what he just said.

“You had your fair share of crap happening to you, I think you need to take some time out for yourself”, The Loudmouth Detective said reasonably. Steve said with a sigh, as he knew that his beloved was right. “I just wish our lives were simple”, “Fat chance of that happening”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smile, “Just thank you for standing by me”. “Always, No matter what”, The Blond said smiling, as they shared a kiss, & went on to have a great evening, & enjoy their dinner.

The End.


End file.
